


Lollipop

by alphanumerical



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: Suuuper short drabble But I’m really proud of it. It’s just your daily dose of Kase fluff :D
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Lollipop

Chase exited the hyperlift to see Kaz with a white stick poking out of his mouth.

“Lollipop?” He asked.

Kaz pulled it out. “Yeah.”

“What flavor?”

“Blue raspberry. Saw them through the window of a hair salon.”

Chase furrowed his brow. “You got a haircut just for a lollipop?”

“No,” Kaz started, “I walked in, grabbed the lollipop and walked out.”

Case spread his arms, frustrated. “Kaz!”

“What, you want one? I can go back.” Kaz inched towards the door.

“No need.” Chase muttered. He grabbed Kaz’s head and kissed him. His tongue, which was probably blue, tasted strongly of blue raspberry. Chase drew back. He hummed. “Get strawberry next time, that’s my favorite.”

Kaz smiled to himself and followed Chase to the couch, ready for movie night.


End file.
